One Wish, One Cure, One Kingdom
by AlexCfiolee
Summary: Cake is sick, Fiona is a vampire and there's only one way to cure them. In Marshal Lee's vampire kingdom there is an artifact capable of granting wishes but can Fiona and Marshal, who are now close to enemies, gain entrance to the kingdom in time? (I Don't Want To Forget part 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys it's been awhile! Don't worry, in the time I haven't been posting I've been coming up with algebraic (I hope) ideas for this second part. For those who are new either you can start from the beginning s/9196451/1/I-Don-t-Want-To-Forget or you can start here, you may just be a bit confused!**

The knocking at the door rang through Fiona's head. It was almost in beat with her pounding heart. Or, it would have been, if she were alive. But she was dead, killed by the thousand year old boy that she was following. Was he a boy or a man? She always saw him as a boy with his immature jokes and tricks, but maybe, just maybe... It was time she looked at him in a different light. His face was stone cold, his eyes filled with so much emotion that he refused to show on his face. Anger, hurt, abandonment, regret... Fiona couldn't quite figure out what to make of him. He used to mess with her, once he even forced her to do things she didn't want to do. He's almost gotten her killed on numerous occasions, and yet, she still would call them friends. Eventually he became more than that. A boyfriend. It was still weird to think about. She'd kissed him, and he had held her and everything was so perfect. Why did it end?

_Oh right_, Fiona thought in her head, _He killed me_. Not only did he kill and turn her but he also claimed to have never even liked her in the first place. Although, she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to focus on what was happening at the moment.

Marshal Lee led her down from the attic and to the back door. From there they went into the back of the cave. "Ready?" Marshal asked as they stopped in front of one of the stone walls of the cave Marshal called home.

"Duh," Fiona replied plainly, a little too loudly.

"Shush!" Marshal hissed. It was too late. With their vampire ears both Fiona and Marshal could hear the knocking stop and footsteps begin traveling around the house.

"Oops," Fiona trailed off. "Guess we're gonna have to fight them!" She smirked and went to press the sword charm on her bracelet that she knew would transform into a larger sword. Why'd she even keep it? Marshal gave it to her. Oh well, that wasn't important at the moment, it was time to fight.

"No way, this is safer. Quickly," he turned to her and hissed, "and quietly." Marshal shoved hard on the rock in front of him.

"Uh Marshal, I'm not sure if throwing yourself against the rock is going to help our situation..." As soon as she'd said it, the rock where Marshal had shoved gave way and pushed backward into the rock.

"Well then will this?" Marshal retorted as he shoved the indented rock out of the way, revealing a dark tunnel.

"Uh possibly, it kind of depends." Fiona said as she stepped inside. Marshal floated in after her and pushed the rock back into place behind him. "On where it leads to, which is..."

"Does that really matter right now? Just get in the damn tunnel and shut your mouth so we don't get caught or found!"

With a scowl, Fiona did as told and Marshal got in behind her, pulling the door back into place.

"I don't see why this is ne-" Fiona started before Marshal put his arm around her shoulder and his hand over her mouth. He raised a finger to his mouth in a shushing fashion just as voices began to be heard outside.

"I told you they weren't back here." A boy's voice grumbled.

"But I heard them! Look, we'll find them eventually. Marshal only has so many places to go, and I know Fiona can't float. We had to eliminate that ability to...keep her alive."

Even Marshal Lee couldn't help but intake a small breath, like a little gasp. The two looked wildly into each other's eyes, their eyes wide with surprise. That voice... It was Gumball's. Marshal didn't know who the first was but the second was definitely the pink prince's.

"Its just Gumball" Fiona whispered as she removed Marshal's hand and approached the door. "Stop! Marshal softly hissed. He grabbed for her hand, "we agreed he was up to no good."

Fiona rolled her eyes and yanked her hand away, "Oh come _on_ Marshal, it's just Gumball. I'm going to talk to him."

Marshal glared at her, "Fine, whatever. Just go talk to the guy who accused me of trying to hurt you."

"Maybe you did," Fiona snapped, "you don't care about me anyway, it's not like you're my boyfriend."

Marshal felt like a stake had been driven through him. "I'm not going out there. Go alone." The coldness from before had returned to him. If she wanted to keep acting this way still, then fine. Two can play at that game.

Marshal turned invisible and shoved the door open. He stayed inside as Fiona walked out. Marshal shut it behind her.

"Hey Gumball!" She called to him cheerfully.

"Oh, why hello Fiona!" Gumball, who was across Marshal's "backyard," turned around to face her. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh I was in the bushes over there... Searching for a, um... Monster." Marshal slapped his palm to his forehead. Monsters in the bushes Fiona? Really, that's the best lie you've got?

"Oh I see. I was just looking for Marshal Lee, is he here?"

"Um," Fiona considered giving Marshal away to Gumball to prove Gumball was fine, but something stopped her. "No, I couldn't find him. Who were you just with? And what was that about my floating abilities?" Fiona laughed a bit to seem like she was just messing with him but she really wanted to know.

"Oh while you were dying we had to do some sciencey junk to keep you alive, it took away your flying. No big deal, I was just telling an old friend of mine about it. But he left."

"Oh I see, where'd he go?"

"Oh it doesn't matter, either way, we're alone now." The prince stepped closer to Fiona. Her breath caught, not because she was nervous but because his mood had switched so quickly. Why was she getting this...vibe... From his actions. Like something was off and she should run away. Instead of running, she just went along with it, hoping it was a joke.

"Uh, yeah..."

Prince Gumball brushed a pink hand down Fiona's cold, gray cheek. "You're so cold my dear, how could Marshal Lee do this to such a pretty girl?" He leaned down and whispered so quietly that not even Marshal could hear him, "Until otherwise is said, whenever Marshal shows affection, kindness or softness toward you, you will shun and be angry with him."

Fiona's eyes opened wide for a moment,flickered a purplish color, then rested in their normal way, a burning red color.

"Good, now kiss me." Gumball whispered as he brought his head to face hers.

Without a moment's hesitation, their lips gently came together. _What am I doing?! Make it stop! I don't understand why I'm doing this!_ Fiona screamed in her head. On the outside though,she said nothing and continued to kiss the prince. He tasted like gum balls which made sense. The sweet taste and smell of the prince made her sick to her stomach.

Inside the tunnel Marshal Lee was pacing back and forth. For the past few minutes, as in, ever since Fiona left, he had been contemplating going out there. For awhile things had been very quiet and even with his vampire hearing he couldn't hear a thing. What if they left or Gumball hero-napped her?_ You're not even supposed to care,_ Marshal scolded himself, _like she said, it's not like you're her boyfriend or anything anymore_. Was he ever her boyfriend? Was that ever established? Or were they just two close friends who kissed a few times? No, that couldn't be it, or could it. Marshal didn't even care, not anymore. They were barely even friends anymore.

Although, there was a part of him that did still care about the little heroine and didn't want to see her get hurt. He didn't know it, but he was in for a surprise. As he pushed aside the boulder, he saw a sight that cut him to the core. Fiona was kissing Gumball.

Marshal immediately saw red. For a vampire he was always pretty laid back and didn't usually get angry unless provoked, but this, this made him snap like a twig. He stomped toward the two, fuming.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Marshal Lee forced through his teeth.

Surprised, Gumball pulled away from Fiona. "What the stuff? Wha- Marshal when did you get here?"

"I don't know Fiona, when did you start getting all friendly with Bubba?" Marshal snapped at her.

"I... I don't know." Fiona stumbled over her words trying to figure out the answer to that question herself.

"This has been going on for awhile now, hasn't it Fiona?" Marshal was trying to sound angry but as he kept speaking he was more and more hurt and sounded vulnerable.

"Bingo Bango Marshal Lee," Gumball said before Fiona could answer. "How'd you guess?"

Marshal's face turned stone cold and straight, glaring at Gumball. It wasn't like the prince to be this way, usually he was flustered and kind of all over the place with his experiments. Even so, the Vampire King was not about to let some little gummy prince get to him.

"Hey-" Fiona began to protest. Gumball stopped her by staring straight into her eyes that flashed purple for a split second. Marshal was to busy being angry to notice the exchange.

"Stay out of my business Marshal." Fiona stated coldly._ No, not again! I didn't mean that Marshal I'm sorry! I didn't want to! What is happening?! _Fiona screamed in her head, but of course, no one could hear her.

"Fine," Marshal said before turning to Gumball, "Leave, I have business to attend to and you are not welcome here. I don't exactly recall inviting you."

"Alright then. Goodbye my darling!" Gumball called to Fiona as he left. He blew her a kiss, "I will see you later." He winked and Fiona's eyes flashed purple once more.

After Gumball was gone Fiona fell to the ground trying to catch her breath. "What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So are we going or what," Marshal stated coldly staring down at the vampire girl on the ground. She was burying her face it her hands and then putting her hands on her head. Her eyes were wide and she wiped her mouth on the long sleeve of her blue shirt.

"Give me a second Marsh! Glob, I'm trying to figure out what just happened-"

"Fiona, you're with Gumball now, whatever I already figured it out. We still need to go." Marshal said firmly but with pain laced in his words. He didn't dare look up at Fiona, he didn't want to look into her cold, red eyes. He wasn't going to get mad anymore, he was always so chill and built up his walls. How had she torn them down? Marshal doesn't easily get upset but Fiona had found a sure way to hurt him. She wasn't his, she didn't like him or love him why should he care? She doesn't care about him he doesn't care about her, right? That's how it works right?

"No Marshal, it's not like that I swear, just give me a moment to sort things out." Fiona begged. Why had she done that? Something was wrong with her or Gumball or _something_. But every time she tried to explain that Gumball forced her to she choked up and couldn't say it.

"Look, it doesn't even matter, it's not like I care. I'm not your boyfriend or anything, Gumball is."

_Gumball is my boyfriend?_ Fiona asked herself. _No, this is all a mistake, I don't- no, I can't like Gumball like that anymore. He's engaged isn't he? Or did they break it off?_ She didn't remember, know or care anymore, all she wanted was to stop this fight with Marshal, it was getting silly! She wasn't mad at him for the original things he did and said anymore but he was angry with her for not hearing him out. Now he was angry with her for kissing the prince. All this was too confusing for the heroine, even she had to admit that she wasn't the brightest at times.

"Marshal, after you turned me and killed me I ignored your pleads, right?"

Marshal grunted a bit, still not looking at her.

"This isn't much different, if you'd just let me explain-"

"Exactly," Marshal cut her off, "So I guess you'll find out how I felt." _Shit!_ Marshal thought to himself, _that was meant to be joking, why did I say it so harshly? Now she's hurt and mad, just wonderful. This has been an endless cycle of being mad at each other for getting mad and I need to put an end to it. _"Fiona?"

"Yeah?" She answered in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry."

"what did you just say?" Fiona said with a growing smirk.

"I said it once don't make me say it again!" Marshal cried making Fiona chuckle. "Look, this has been a cycle of hurt lately I think we should just stop. Fiona, " Marshal grabbed her arms to look her in the eyes, though she was nervous it wasn't in the same way she had been with Gumball. "I still lo-... Like being your friend." He cleared his throat, "Let's just go back to how things were before everything, before Ashley."

"And forget about everything that happened?" Fiona asked, half staring at his soft, gray lips.

"Yes, except for our quest at the moment. Deal?"

Fiona smirked, "deal. Now come on, we've got a vampire kingdom to find."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It wasn't long before the vampire duo reached the end of the tunnel they had to go through, Marshal said that even though Gumball was gone, it was still daytime and the tunnel would keep them safer than umbrellas. For some odd reason, Fiona expected to be trudging through that tunnel for days while in reality it couldn't have been more than half an hour. Even so, Fiona was about ready to get out. She may be a now-vampire hero but every time a rat scampered over her feet she had to kick it away. In Aaa, the cave rats were super dangerous and try to crawl up your legs and give you bites that can paralyze you. Still, Fiona felt guilty for kicking them away and wished that she didn't have to. The voices didn't help either, some lost souls must have gotten trapped and were whispering like crazy.

"You'd think that vampires would be able to see well in a tunnel like this but nope, all I see is the back of your globing head."

Marshal Lee chuckled, "Sure Fi, my head is what you're staring at."

"what's that supposed to mean?" Fiona challenged.

"You are totally staring at my butt," He teased before stopping and wiggling his butt a little.

Fiona almost ran into him, "As if! In your dreams Vampire King!"

Marshal turned around and started walking backwards, "Hey, I am the Vampire King!"

"Yeah, so?"

A grin spread across his face, "That means I'm _your_ king since you're a vampire now."

"No way am I taking orders from you. You're more like king of the poo brains!"

"Whatever Fiona, believe what you want to but I got authority over you."

Marshal spun back around to face forward as they walked through the tunnel. Fiona rolled her eyes and smirked at him. She couldn't help it, she missed his silly antics and jokes, like the time he made her think she was a vampire. _Now I really am a vampire_, She thought to herself. Even so, she hadn't really tried out her powers at all.

"Marshal?"

"What's up Fi?" He called back.

"When we reach the surface do you think that you could show me how to use my abilities?"

"Sure but don't be surprised when I'm better than you, I'm older, the king and a demon prince," Marshal mocked her.

Fiona scoffed, "We'll see about that! I'm a mathematical heroine and totally kick butt, and now I can kick your butt!"

"Whatever you say little bunny." Marshal teased.

Fiona rolled her eyes, she had always hated it when he called her little bunny. Sure it was only because of her hat but it made her feel small and like he saw her as a child. Maybe to him she was huts a child, while they both seemed eighteen, Marshal was over a thousand. Guess it was about time she proved that she was no little bunny.

"hey Fiona! We're here." Marshal called as he reached a door. The door was small, shorter than Fiona, and had markings engraved all over it. Little curls and elegant lines had been carved along the border of the door and all over it except around the little dark red knob that stuck out from the left side.

"What is that, a ruby?" Fiona asked.

"Oh yeah, that's a sign of the vampire kingdom, it's a garnet. Dark red garnet is kind of our thing since we have mined them for centuries. Now that no one really cares about them anymore, we use them to mark places that have something to do with the kingdom."

"So this door is related to your kingdom?"

"Yeah, it leads to where the first key is hidden."

"Which is?" Fiona asked impatiently.

Marshal grinned, handed her an umbrella and opened the door, "See for yourself."

Fiona stepped through the doorway and was immediately his by sunlight, quickly she opened the umbrella to shield herself from the blinding light. Salty breeze hit her face and cold water washed over her feet as she realized her surroundings.

They were at the ocean.

**So I'm sure you're all wondering what's up with Marshal and Fiona getting so mad and making up all the time so suddenly, well it's not poor writing I promise! It'll be explained soon but next chapter I expect a bit of sweetness that will test whatever Gumball said to Fiona! Sorry I've been waiting so long to update lately, I've got so much stuff going on, I finally started writing a story bookyo thing I've been planning for months. It's about a demon/angel girl and I'm so excited! Thank you all so much for supporting me, since the first chapters my writing has greatly improved and I want to know if you guys have anything you don't like or do like! Please, please, please review I just love everything you guys say and cherish all of it! See you later!**


End file.
